


A New Kind of Spell

by Snowbird69



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Magic, Mindfuck, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Violence, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowbird69/pseuds/Snowbird69
Summary: Ian learned a new kind of spell, but it had some side effects that neither he nor his brother expected.
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	A New Kind of Spell

Barley held Ian's hair tightly in his grip, yanking it while shoving his face into the bed. "Isn't THIS what you wanted? You wanted me to fucking RAIL you, didn't you?!" he shouted, anger in his tone. 

"Y-YES, BARLEY!! YES!!" Ian screamed into the pillow, slowly suffocating.

He felt as if his lower half were being ripped in two as Barley quickly, and roughly, bucked his hips, slamming into Ian.

"Bar- s-SLOW DOWN!! TOO MUCH-"

"TOO LITTLE? I GUESS I HAVE TO GO HARDER! PUT A FILTHY BROTHER FUCKER IN HIS FUCKING PLACE FOR EVEN THINKING OF TOUCHING ME!!"

Ian screamed, feeling Barley shove his entire shaft into his rectum in one fell swoop. Blood trickled down his leg gently, lubricating Barley's movements. 

"Bar, PLEASE! I'm sorry! I'm begging you! PLEASE... STOP!"

"I can't fucking hear you! Did a filthy boy say something? Oh, I don't know!" Barley mocked.

He began to spank Ian hard with one massive hand, marking Ian's ass black and a darker shade of blue. Ian tried wriggling his hands free from Barley's grip but Barley had him in an arm lock too painful to escape.

"Barley, you're crushing me! My arm is going to break!"

"YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT OF THAT BEFORE YOU DECIDED TO DEFILE ME!!"

He started bucking even harder, Ian bleeding, feeling like he was about to rip his ass in half. Barley bent over to bite at his neck. "Isn't THIS what you wanted?" he taunted into Ian's ear. 

"You wanted me to fuck you, right? Should have just fucking asked instead of fucking with me with magic I didn't even know exsisted. Who the FUCK even TAUGHT you that spell, huh?" A bit of hurt bled into his voice through the blinding rage. "You filthy little slut. You probably slept around with ALL of my friends, one of THEM probably taught you that spell, huh?" Barley snarled, biting Ian's ear to the point of drawing blood.

"BARLEY WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! I'M BLEEDING!"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU FOR RAPING ME, IAN?!"

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT BAR, I SWEAR!-"

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT'?! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT?! IT IS LIKE THAT, IAN! YOU FUCKING DID THIS TO ME! YOU FILTHY LITTLE COCK SLUT!"

He went as fast as he could, thrusting for all he was worth and most likely destroying Ian's ability to walk anytime soon.

"Ah fuck I'm-"

Barley shot a huge load of thick cum into Ian, filling him deeply and completely. After a moment of panting, lucidity returned to Barley's mind.

"What.... oh, no."

Barley looked down at the bloody, cum-filled mess that was once his brother.

"Oh, no no no no.."

He looked around frantically for his clothes, grabbed them and bolted for his room, slamming Ian's door behind him.

“That was fucking amazing...” Ian whispered to himself.

He couldn't feel his legs, or his entire lower half for that matter. His ass remained poised in the air, as if it were waiting for Barley to return and continue fucking him like the hungry cock whore he really, truly was.

"I guess I'll have to clean up," he thought, looking to see that he'd cum a few times himself.

He couldn't move, and he loved it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Barley felt the spray of water pouring onto his back, down his body, and watched as it went down the drain. He wanted to wash the hurt and filth he felt from what had happened away. 'How could he do this?' he thought, 'How could I do that to him?'. He couldn't differentiate between water and his own tears anymore.

'I mean, if he asked, I could have talked him out of it. I didn't know he even liked me that way. Why would he want a screw-up like me? To screw him up?'

He receded into his memories, combing through anything that could even possibly hint Barley as to Ian feeling that way toward him.

He felt so confused, so hurt. His stomach felt like it dropped through his body and into the floor.

"Why did he do that to me?"

He heard a light knock on the bathroom door.

"Barley, is everything alright?"

Fuck, it was mom.

"Yeah, everything's okay mom."

"I thought I heard crying. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, mom, please! I'm trying to shower!"

"I love you!"

With that, he heard her footsteps retreat back down the hall.

Barley sighed and felt he needed to admit defeat to the time wizard. He needed to finish his shower and hopefully go to bed without running into Ian. With that, he turned off the faucet, threw his pajamas on and quickly tiptoed past Ian's door to go to his room.

Closed the door behind him-

"Bar, I can explain-"

Ice flooded his veins.

"Get out."

"Barley, please-"

"I SAID GET OUT OF MY ROOM, IAN! WHY ARE YOU EVEN IN HERE?!"

"To explain. PLEASE-"

"ARE YOU CRAZY!? GET! OUT!"

"BARLEY!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

His anger and panic got the better of him as he picked Ian up and tossed him out of his door, slamming it shut behind him. He flipped the metal latch on his door and locked it with a hefty pad-lock so Ian couldn't even use his magic to get in.

Why the fuck would Ian even TRY to explain his way out of what he'd done!? Didn't he understand that-!?

Barley gave up that train of thought with a broken sob. He dragged himself into his bed, curled into a ball, and silently cried himself to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ian waited by Barley's door for him to wake up, he couldn't let Barley go on without him apologizing and explaining what happened. He had to. Ian just felt so ashamed. Looking down to check the replacement phone that Barley had given him for his 16th birthday, something swelled inside him, a whirlwind of agony. 

He needed to talk to someone, but the one person he really did talk to was the one he hurt in the most unimaginably unforgivable way possible. 

Barley slammed his door behind him. "What the fuck are you doing here, Ian? Go to school." the seething tone in his voice pierced Ian's heart even more as he sunk deeper into regret.

"Barley, please… I need to talk."

"Then do that at fucking therapy, because I fucking know I will."

"I know you're mad, but please Barley. Mom's at work, I wanted to take the chance to-"

"To do what, Ian? Rape me again?"

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO! THE SPELL MADE ME DO THAT!"

"A spell doesn't force someone to rape, Ian." he snapped

"Then the spell that Gael told me was... wrong?"

GAEL of FUCKING COURSE GAEL WOULD

"I have to go." Barley bolted down the stairs, the keys to his noble steed in his hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The thought of Ian's sweet scent, his ass in the air, begging for more of his cock couldn't leave Barley's mind. He drove faster down the freeway than was probably safe to teach the sick fuck who taught Ian such a filthy spell a lesson they wouldn't forget.

He felt like a sick fuck, remembering what he did to Ian. Filling Ian's ass with his cum felt so good, but so wrong. He loved it. He hated it. He wanted to die. He wanted Ian. He wanted to kill Ian. He wanted every inch of his body to be covered in his load. He wanted a drink.

"Gael!" he shouted, banging on the door of Gael's trailer. "We need to talk, now!"

"Hey Bar! What's up? What's the pro-"

"What the hell was that spell you showed Ian?"

"Shush, man! Be quiet! The whole trailer park could hear you! Come on in and let me show you!" Gael put a finger against Barley's lips and pulled him into the mushroom trailer.

"So Ian was venting to me about how he has feelings for some cutie right? He wanted to impress him with his magic. I taught him this really cool hypnosis spell-"

"Cut the crap, Gael."

"Fine, fine. We fucked, alright? I told him that if he wanted me to teach him this hypnosis spell I'd want in exchange a piece of his fine ass-"

THUD

Gael hit the floor cold.

"That's what you deserve, pervert."

Gael was out completely. Barley didn't care. He just left the trailer with Gael knocked out.

"OH WAIT!-" he went back in to comb through Gael's stuff for any spells

'Spells' bingo

He grabbed the folder of well-written papers with diagrams and threw them onto the passenger seat of Gwenevere the Second and drove off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He pulled into the parking lot of the closest fast food joint he could find. He needed to eat and go over all of these papers. He grabbed them, went inside, ordered, and sat in a booth in the far corner of the establishment.

Opening the folder, he realized immediately how disgusting his friend was. These weren't any good spells at all. These were spells to play into his disgusting fetishes. Hypnosis was hidden underneath a penis grown spell, an invisibility spell, an x-ray vision spell and a clothing dissolver spell. Pathetic, he muttered to himself, looking through them all. He realized these are all spells he had never seen before in Quest of Yore, and tried to wrack his brain around how anyone would have found these spells.

Porn.

Ah.

He realized he saw them all in porn.

He just got up, gathered the papers and went home.  
He pulled into their driveway to see Ian waiting on the front porch with his head sunken in his hands.

"Barley, I'm so sorry! I didn't want to hurt you! I didn't mean to do it!"

"Ian you probably did the spell the exact wrong way"

"What do you mean?"

"Look at the other spells Gael has in his 'spellbook'."

Ian felt the blood in his face leave him, the reality of the degree of how utterly huge his mistake was hitting him like a truck.

"I DIDN'T KNOW"

"And one other thing. Don't you EVER let ANYONE touch you like THAT AGAIN. GOT IT?"  
"Bar, I don't know what you're talking about!" his voice cracked, nervous.

Barley just pushed Ian aside and went straight to his room, leaving Ian the spells. He slammed the door to calm down.

There's no way he's jealous of Gael right?

Why would he be jealous of someone who would fuck his brother-? 

His rapist? 

No. 

Rape was too strong of a word.

He probably truly didn't mean to do that. It probably was the spell backfiring in the worst way possible.

He can't be jealous!

That's just the spell lingering, he justified.

"Ian could go fuck whoever he wants for all I care"

"What was that?"

"Get away from my door, Ian." he said, exhaustedly.

"Not until I get to say what I've been trying to say!" Ian said meekly.

"ughhhhhh fiiiiiine"

Ian shut the door gently behind him and locked the doorknob, ignoring Barley's old-fashioned padlock.

"Just get it over with and go away." Barley said in an annoyed, frustrated tone. He was so tired of thinking only about Ian. Everything was about Ian. Ian, Ian, Ian.

"I wanted to apologize and explain. I wanted to try out a cool spell Gael taught me, but clearly it was for.. well... I didn't know it was for that" he looked away from Barley, completely flushed in the face.

"Yeah, you probably didn't know any better, because you don't fucking pay attention to those things."

"W-well it's not my fault! You were the one watching that kind of thing in the first place!"

"How would you know about that, huh, Ian?"

"W-well I-"

"Why would you knowingly watch me engage in MY PRIVATE alone time?"

"Bar, you had to know I was there. I was so obviously in your closet!"

"But WHY were you in there"

"..... for.... for...."

"Ian spit it out"

"I WANTED A SHIRT, OKAY?"

"You have your own"

"I WANTED ONE OF YOURS!"

With that being sputtered out of the thin elf, Barley realized how Ian really did feel.

"Bar, you had to kno-"

"Ian be quiet. I need to think. Please give me some space to think things over."

Ian left to flee into his own safe cocoon of blankets and Barley shirts, or as he made it out to look like, his bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ian loved the scent of Barley. Barley had a nice manly musk to him, with a hint of pine.  
Barley was his authority figure, his father figure, the one he wanted to call Daddy for so long, but kept holding back. He wanted to lose himself in Barley. He meant it when he said he'd always be by Barley's side a year ago.

He wanted to kiss him, to be held by him, to make passionate love with him, but Ian knew he already fucked any of those chances permanently.

He was nervous to find out Barley's answer, and couldn't stop thinking about it. He felt sick. He felt like he was going to vomit.

He felt his head pounding and his heart racing a mile a minute.

He wanted to be accepted by Barley so badly, but he never even came out in the first place to him, so Barley surely has that layer added on top of everything.

He needed to sleep. He needed to sleep. He needed to sleep. He wanted Barley.  
Barley. Barley. Barley. Barley. Barley's smile. Barley's laugh. Barley's hands. Barley's thick, fat cock. The slight curvature to it was so delightful. The fact that Ian had to use both hands to wrap around Barley's massive cock drove him wild.

"Barley! Fuck me again..." he whispered under his breath, reaching for his own member. 

He noticed how different the two boys are. Barley was thick, and long, but not too long. But definitely thick. His own was fairly thin, but long as well. Possibly even longer. But he didn't care about that. He went nuts for the sheer thickness of Barley's meat.  
He sucked on his own finger, lubricating it with his spit, and covered his own cock with it. He started with fondling the tip with his lubricated hand while the other was moving up and down the shaft. It felt good, but after having a taste of Barley, it really wasn't enough.

He decided to lubricate his hand again, but with more saliva, and inserted a finger into his rear. He felt a sudden sting of pain from the insertion, possibly because of how rough Barley was that time.

Not thick enough. He inserted a second finger. Still not thick enough. He inserted a third, then a fourth. He decided to swallow hard and inserted a fifth, stretching him out. It almost was as thick as Barley, but it did not feel even close to how good Barley felt.  
But it was enough for him just this once, for him to let off some steam. He was too anxious about Barley, so he needed to do this. He needed to calm down.

"Barley, yeah, like that" he murmurred, fucking himself with his hand while his other hand stroked him rapidly. His arm was steadily cramping from the awkward angle but he didn't care.  
Barley walked by to go to the bathroom and heard some sort of noise in Ian's room, so he pressed his ear up against the door

"Oh Barley~ More~ Like that!"

He felt hot. He didn't understand his own feelings, but Ian was able to clearly understand his own. He was so confused. "Why would Ian think of me like that? Why would ANYONE be attracted to me?" he questioned himself while retreating to the bathroom. He wanted to just sit in his favorite thinking spot and work out his feelings. Every inch of   
his feelings.

He felt his pants rise and twitch while thinking about Ian and how Ian is clearly playing with himself to the thought of the two of them. He couldn't help the thought either. Ian's ass was so tight and stretched out so nicely to the shape of his dick, he thought.  
Ian was a thin but long shape, maybe 7 or 8 inches long. Definitely longer than Barley's 6.5 inch cock, but Barley was proud of his girth. No one was ever able to compare to his mass. Not even in porn, was he able to find anyone who held a candle to how close in girth he was. He was FAT.

He twitched and immediately bounced up when he took his pants down to sit. He wanted guaranteed privacy, and he felt that Ian could spy on him if he was in his own room. No one would bother him in the bathroom. He took some hand lotion and started to rub around his tip, going up and down his shaft.

His balls were pretty massive as well, at least compared to Ian's. He fondled himself in   
Ian, on the other hand, was unable to reach his own climax.  
He was shaking, unable to replicate how good Barley felt in him.

He needed more

He needed to maybe have something to watch.

He looked outside his door to see if the coast was clear, and went over to Barley's door. He got on his knees and watched Barley sleep through the keyhole.  
It was better, but not enough. It would have to do for now, since he did not want to upset his beloved brother more so than he has already.  
He came in front of Barley's door, cleaned himself up, and went to bed. He wanted to just get things over with in the morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Barley woke up with a heavy weight on his chest.

He felt like the future of his family was in his hands, and that there was a heavy burden. 

He did want Ian, but he knew that he shouldn't. They were blood relatives. Wait, they couldn't have offspring, so that shouldn't be a factor, right?

Regardless, even if they did start seeing each other, they would have to do so in secret. Their mom would be absolutely devastated, Colt would absolutely shoot them (which would drive up the rate of police shootings even more), their friends would find them disgusting, they essentially would have to leave everything and everyone behind them if he decided to accept Ian as his lover.

He knew what his heart wanted though. He knew if he let Ian go, he would never forgive himself. He practically raised Ian. His entire life revolved around Ian. Ian was his destined lover. It felt cheesy and gross for him to admit, but he did believe in lovers from a past life.  
He just did not know how to go about anything. He felt like an absolute mess. How could Ian even fall for a bumbling idiot like him? How did he turn down women before? 

He got asked out only twice before by two different girls, but he turned them down because he just did not have the time for them. He only had time for history and Ian.  
He only ever MADE time for history and Ian.

Ian was what made him wake up every morning, what drove him to work hard every day, what made him passionate about his interests. Anything to show Ian how great of a guy he was.

Ian was fast asleep. He was awake most of the night terrified of Barley's answer, but finally passed out once the sun started to rise. Barley knocked lightly on Ian's door after he saw their mom leave to see Colt, and quietly went in.  
He noticed Ian was sleeping in a pile of Barley's shirts.

Dumbass...

Sitting on his bed and rifling his fingers through Ian's hair.  
Ian slightly opened his eyes, and in a sleeping state, pulled Barley in and snuggled up to him. Barley turned a light shade of purple, watching how cute Ian was acting.  
Ian really did not realize he was actually cuddling Barley, and not his shirts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After an hour or two, Ian woke up to a passed out Barley in his arms.

Ian kissed Barley's cheek to wake him up, and was greeted to a sleepy Barley kissing him on the lips in a half-dozed state

"Good morning ya big sleepy head! I was going to ask what your answer was, but I think this says it already."  
Ian giggled giddily and went in to hug Barley again, even tighter.

"Ian, we can't tell ANYONE about this, let alone be out in public like this. Do you understand?"

"Anything for you Barley! As long as you're mine!"

"As long as you stop sleeping around with my friends, Ian. Don't think I forgot about that, did you?"

"Well, I was kind of hoping you would..."

"That's too bad. I'll have to punish you for hurting me like that."

"Oh no Barley!~"

"Come here, you-!"

~fin~


End file.
